


a step requires both feet to work

by commentingbird (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/commentingbird
Summary: Iwaizumi knew Oikawa's relationship wasn't going to work. Some people just weren't compatible. As best friends, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were pretty compatible. Oikawa had taken a step back, though. It was just a step away. Just one. They were still friends.Right?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Toruu/Unnamed Female Character
Kudos: 17





	a step requires both feet to work

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is short. Just over 900 words. Hopefully they get longer.

Hajime wasn’t exactly surprised to see Tooru at his apartment’s door, at approximately 2:15 am. What he was surprised about was the fact that he wasn’t in pajamas. He figured after he dumped her, inevitably, he would wallow in despair at his own house for at least an hour before coming to Hajime’s. He was wrong.

He had his glasses on, with a muted green sweater and pants to match. He didn’t look cohesive, or like he was going somewhere important, but he’d seen worse outfits.  _ Especially  _ the one time he was convinced he had to use the plaid shorts for something. 

“Rough day?” Tooru groaned and threw himself at Hajime, muffling his sniffles in his shirt. “C’mon this is clean!” He groaned. After pulling Tooru off him he shut the door, then guided him to the couch. “Didn’t go well, I presume?” With no response, he stood up to put a kettle on the burner before sitting back down. Tooru would open up on his own time, if ever. There was a point when Hajime would eventually have to ask if he didn’t open up, but for now he could wallow.

“I’ll ask one more time how it went then put something on the tv. Did she walk or storm out?” Tooru said nothing, taking the remote off the edge of the couch. “Put on whatever you want. Let me go get some spare blankets.” He got up and started walking down the hall, but halfway there he turned. “And something for you.” 

Hajime ran through his closet in his head, finding something that shouldn’t be too short on Tooru (curse that boy for growing so tall, Hajime still hadn’t lived that down.). 

He came back down the hall with a comforter since his couch was in front of the vent, and an old Seijoh shirt for Toruu and sweat pants. He handed them off, then went back into the kitchen to pour a cup of tea for Toruu that had exactly three spoons of sugar (Hajime had mastered the amount over the years) and a plain cup for himself.

They sat for a few minutes in silence, some documentary playing in the background. Tooru looked over after a commercial break. Hajime met his gaze steadily. “She didn’t care.” Tooru broke away, sniffling for a minute. Hajime scooted over on the cough gathering Tooru in his arms.

“She just, left! She said she agreed and she was okay with it, then she went off and left. I think she got her jacket and then just walked out.” Hajime said nothing, letting his hands cradle the back of Tooru’s head and filter through his hair. “She didn’t do anything wrong. Neither did you.” Hajime left it at that. Simple and sweet worked. 

Tooru brought his arms around Hajime and put him in a bone-crushing, awkward hug. “Oikawa, please let go.” He was left out of breath for a few more seconds before being released. “I need sleep and you need sleep. You can take my bed if you want, I’ll be fine out here.” 

Toruu shook his head. “I can’t do that to you. Go try to make up a few hours of sleep before work.” Hajime sighed, then started down the hall. “No alien movies past four.” He threw over his shoulder, before stepping into his room and shutting the door.

He was on auto-pilot for a few minutes to get ready for sleep again, then sat at the edge of his bed. Then fell onto his back. Hajime sighed. It really  _ couldn’t  _ be a surprise they broke up. They just weren’t the right people for eachother. Never would be.

That was okay, he figured. Not everyone could make it work. Some didn’t need to try at all. Others had their struggles.

It was always a bit effortless for Oikawa and Iwaizumi. An easy dynamic. Best friends. Lately it was a bit harder. After the first time Iwaizumi got hit on out of college, (by a college girl, no less. Iwaizumi needed to re-think his life a bit after that.) Toruu had taken a bit of a step back. Just a step. Nothing more.

_ Right? _

Hajime pulled himself under the covers, and prayed to the stars that Toruu adored that he could have a normal morning with a shining Oikawa.

  
  
  


Okay, that was a dumb wish. Hajime was out of bed and into the shower by 6:10, then making breakfast by 6:30 after a coffee break. Toruu was stirring on the couch, and got officially awoken by a call for food.

“Eat something before I leave. Help yourself around the house, although I know you didn’t need the invitation.” Hajime started gathering up his wallet, keys, and phone, before slipping on shoes at the door. He stiffened for a moment when Tooru came up behind him and squeezed him.

“Thank you, mamazumi.” 

The exchange could’ve been nice before Toruu said that. “Ow, ow, ow! That was a joke Iwa-Chan!” Hajime huffed and turned, heading out the door. He thought about telling Oikawa to stay away from the milk bread he had hidden, but a. That was a lost cause and b. Then he would know he had hidden it.

“I’ll be home at three. Short day. Find something to wear and don’t mope all day!”

“I do not mope-” Hajime shut the door from outside in Toruu’s face before he heard the rest. 

  
  


He mopes. Hajime could rub it in if he wanted to. He didn’t feel like being late today.


End file.
